And The Tears Came Down
by Trivher
Summary: Grace decides to put a stop to Adam and Joan's bickering.


**Title**: And The Tears Came Down.

**Rating**: PG

**Spoilers**: References to The Devil Made Me Do It and The Uncertainty Principle. 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the JOA characters. 

**Summary**: Grace takes matters in her own hands over the drama with Adam & Joan.

            Grace sat between her two friends, one staring despressially out into space, the other pretending to find the textbook page of the upmost fasnication.  While the teacher was talking about chemical reactions of two substances that she couldn't even pronouce so in the effect left Grace feeling very bored.  Very.  She had attempted to speak to both Joan and Adam on several occusations, but soon had tired of the yeah whatever or silent responses.  Even Luke and the others at the table ahead seemed to be extra boring on this partculiar class.  Soon has the bell singled the end of class Grace practically flew out of there.  With the thought this crap between Joan and Adam has to end before my insanity does.

            "Hey do you actually eat that stuff?"  Grace inquired of Joan while looking at the selection of food on her tray, actually some she feared wasn't food at all.

            "It's not that bad sometimes you just have to be daring and adventous."  She responded while taking in a bite of what Grace assumed to be some kind of pot pie.

            "No this is more like sucide mission."  At this point the silence creept into the air.  It was obvious Joan was still in the some melencholy leave me the hell alone state of mind, despite her feeble attempts to be a conventionst for a few moments.

            "What in the hell is up with you!?"  It wasn't that Grace cared for her friend, least not admitalable even with the threat of death, but a girl couldn't take anymore.

            "Nothing."

            "You have an amazing way of showing it; I hate to see you on fanastic day."  Grace saw Joan open and close her mouth a few times; trying to collect her thoughts or perhaps the courage to say it at all.

            "My god will you just say it already!"  A little pushing never hurts anybody.

            "It's Adam.  I have tried everything that I am able to give to show him that I am sorry.  Nothing is working.  I thought we were making some process a few days ago and now it's back to the start of this hell."

            "Joan what in the world do you expect him to do?  Come up to you with a hug and forgive you for destroying his statue?  Him to invite you over for Superman ice-cream while he tells you that he supports you being associated with his enemy?"

            "Superman ice-cream?  Actually better yet I don't want to know.  And that's not what I mean and you know that!  I want him to give me a chance and trust me."

            "Why should he do that?"  Grace told her while standing up and leaving the cafeteria with no words of farewell.  When she reached the doors leading to the court yard she turned to find Joan crying into her hands, for a moment a touch of saddness entered into her being.  But that wasn't Grace Polk's way.

            The first person Grace's eye fell upon were none other than Adam Rove.  Sitting indian style on the ground playing with a blade of grass between his fingers.  Her first reaction was to walk in the other direction let the two of them handle it themselves, if at all.  Why should it be any concern of mine?  Still she found herself walking towards him.

            "Hey did you ever watch X-Files?"

            "Excuse me?"  Adam asked while discarding the grass.

            "I was just curious I saw an epsoid the other night and well like I said I was curious."  God I feel like an idiot Grace thought angrially to herself.

            "I did a little bit but I didn't follow it that carefully."  Like into the cafeteria with Joan at this point  the quiet entered the scene.  

            "I think your being too hard on Joan.  I mean if she was out to destroy your life she won't be trying so hard to get you to forgive her."  There Grace had finally said something to him about the whole sitution.

            "If she wanted forgivness she has to prove herself worthy of it.  So for her attempts at it have failed miserably.  Now if you will excuse me I have a test to study for in the media center.  Grace watched him stand up and walk in the opposite direction of where he said he was going.

            A few hours later Grace found herself sitting on her couch listening to her parents clean up the dishes from the dinner meal.  She hated that fact that she still felt sorry Joan disput her desperably trying to conceal that emotion.  And she also hated the fact Adam had so coldly blown them both off.  Kind caring emotions and anger did not mix well for her.  She now more than ever wanted to fix this whole damn sitution.   And suddenly an idea came upon her.

            Ring ring ring….  Joan reached for the volume on her stereo with one hand and her cellphone with the other.  According the caller information screen it was Grace.

            "What?"  Said with no hint of emotion still being upset over what had happened earlier in the day.

            "Why hello yes I am fine and doing well thanks for asking."

            "Grace this better be good and I am in a hurry."  Grace found that quite unlikely and was telling herself not to lose patience and hang up the phone.

            "I was wondering if you'd meet me at Coldwater park in 30 minutes."

            "Why?"

            "Because I am asking nicely to do me a favor."  Grace knew at this moment saying please could help, but she wasn't willing to go to that level.

            "Fine Grace I'll see you in a little bit.."  Joan said whilst pushing the end button.  Grace did the same while dialing in Adam's number the next moment that followed.  This better work and be with it she told herself.

            Thirty minutes later.  Adam undid the top two buttons of his jacket finding the cold not to be too much at this particular moment.  Walking past the white painted sign that read Coldwater park his eyes fell onto someone swinging gently on the swings.  Joan.  His first reaction was to turn around, walk home, and call Grace and give her a piece of his mind for setting him up like this.  It had to be a set up and he felt like a fool not realizing that from the get go.  He found himself unable to move his eyes locked in the same direction; she had made no intecation of him being there.  He doubt she even knew.  Then Adam heard the classic heart breaking sound.  Tears.

            "Hey."  Joan reconquized the voice instaanally and found herself unsure to be happy, sad, pleased, angry or something else.  She didn't want him to see her like this in fact she didn't want anyone to see her like this.  But the pretending to be deaf or perhaps in his eyes a bitch couldn't last for too long so even lifted her head upon to face him.

            "What are you doing here?"

            "Grace called I assumed she did the same to you."  He remarked while taking a sit on the adjacet swing.  Joan nodded her answer.

            "Why are you crying?"  Adam asked softly.  A few moments of silence played in the air and he began to think that she hadn't heard the question at all.  Just as he was preparing to ask again she started to speak.

            "Because you hate me and I can't live with myself knowing how much pain I caused you."  Joan's tears that had nearly vanished started again at full force.

            "I don't hate you.  I never have and never will.  Admitally you are not exactly my favorite person in the world, but hate is nowhere near the defenation I'd use."  Adam told her wishing to give her more but unwilling to lie just for her benefit.

            "This there a way to get it back to how it used to before?"  She feared the answer.

            "I think so.  Just give me time alright and I'll promise to have more patience and understanding for you.  No matter how questionable I find your actions sometimes."

            "So where do we go from here?"  Joan asked while making patterns in the sand with the swirls of her foot.

            "I'm not sure but what would you like to help me collect some junk for my newest statue?"

            "I'd be honored."  Grace watched from the unseen shadows of atop the slide has they left the park together examing the ground for so called artstic junk.  With the hope that tomorrows chemistry class would find it self more exciting.


End file.
